Neuros Mark
by MilissaRukia
Summary: Neuro is getting woried that Yako is getting too much attention from demon and human males alike so what will he do to fix that...


**ONESHOT**

**Title : Neuros Mark**

**Rating: Teen + For Sexual reference - ****Language/violence General Neuro **

**Summary:Neuro is getting worried that Yako is getting too much attention from demon and human males alike so what will he do to fix that...**

**Genera: Romance/surprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako **

**Warnings: Spoilers maybe, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dyslexic) This is AU and character might possibly be OOC so please dont be mad if it is not what you want. This story has nothing to do with my other ones it stands by its own. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro or any other characters or mangas that I might reference to in this story...**

**A/N I know I am suppose to be working on my other stories but I wanted to send out this little story that was bouncing in my head it has nothing to do with the other stories besides the fact that it is Neuro and Yako. The story is basically AU and a little OOC. I like to put these two together and it is easier if we leave the known universe. **

* * *

The two detectives had just finished a case at an onisan and were back in their conjoined rooms. Neuro, as always had his hand glued to the top of Yako's head. The pressure that he was applying was greater than usual and she could not help but to complain.

"Uggg... My head hurts would you stop that?" The young woman groaned

"No, I like holding your head. It makes sure that no stupid ideals seep into that amoeba size brain of yours'. "The man told her with a blank stare on his smiling face.

"But you are not just holding you are squeezing so hard that your fingers are going to leave divots in my skull" was the reply.

"Oh those are already there they have been for years now, I just like to make sure that they do not disappear. It would not do for anyone else to put their hand on your head and try to change the markings that I have taken time to create. Every demon has their own distinctive way of marking their mate and for me it is the imprint of my hand on your skull. If we were to shave your head the marks would be quite defined." Neuro announced to her.

"You... You... Do you mean that from the beginning you saw me as your mate? And what do you mean mate? We haven't done anything that human mates do. You are always so rough and mean to me torturing me for every little thing. I thought that I was just a means to a meal for you." Yako stammered

"Do not be so presumptuous my little louse, when we first met you were not more than a means to get me a meal. It was not until after you evolved some that it was even considered that you could become great enough to stay by my side. The high school girl that I first saw at her father's funeral was nothing more than a single celled organism that was barely good enough to be my servant. You have evolved greatly since then, enough so that you have caught the attention of some of my fellow demons. And I will not tolerate them trying to say that you are not marked properly and try to claim you for themselves." The demon Prince stated

"But my head still hurts. Couldn't you find another way to show that I am yours that did not involve reshaping my skull?" Yako complained. Then she realized her mistake when the owner of the hand on her head let a sadistic grin cover his face.

"Another way my little piggy?" He purred quietly pulling her face close to his.

"Um, Neuro what are you planning to do? Its fine I take it back this is fine. You don't need to do anything else to me." Yako stammered trying to pull away unsuccessfully.

"There are so many ways to mark you. I could use one of the demon tools to turn your skin a different color. Or maybe I could carve my name in your fore head. Maybe if I place a constant evil friday in your head so that its legs are stuck in your skull then all the demons would know that you were taken." The demon explained sadistically.

"Eww. Don't you dare place one of those discussing things in my head. And don't even think of carving things in my face or changing my skin coloring. You still need me to fit in so that you can get your meals remember." She responded.

"That's right. But I have been trying to think of a way to show all male creatures, human and demon both that you are completely mine." He said (That computer geek is way too friendly with you. And the other demons in court have started to take notice of your potential for evolution.) He thought to himself "So what way can I use that will tell all of them that you are mine and no one else's?" Neuro inquired

"Neuro, when did I become your mate? I think I would have remembered if that happened. And this is the first that I am hearing of this. I thought that you just thought of me as your servant and partner in the business?" She wondered

"Maggot that is what having a partner means to a demon, having a mate. One to be at your side, one to help when needed. You are my partner and you have been since we destroyed Six." he told her

"I had no idea. I haven't told my mother. She will be excited that I am getting married."

"Married Louse? What do you mean you are mine and that is that I need no ceremony to tell me that."

"But you wanted a way to let humans and demons alike know that I am yours and when we get married you will place a ring on my finger and I will place one on yours signifying the bond between us then everyone will know that I am yours and you are mine. That is the meaning of mates and partners to humans." Yako explained

"The ring can be a visual mark on your body and a deterrent to all others that would try to approach you. And then nothing can take you from me?" Was the demons question

"Yes that is how it will be" she answered

Neuro produced papers from what seemed out of nowhere "So if we fill this out and register it you will be mine?" he asked as he waved the wedding register sheet below her nose.

"When did you get this?" she asked while reading it noticing that her mom and Godai had already signed the form as witnesses. "You have already told my mom?"

"Haruka-san was only too happy to sign and slave number two had no complaints. He said something to that fact that it was about time I got around to doing something to make you happy. All that is left is for you and me to sign. I even have the rings." and he produced two golden metal bands that had triangles etched in them. "My parents have provided these for us. They are demonic bonding bands." He stated with a gleeful grin on his face.

"You are my servant and I wish for you to be more. You are my partner in all ways that count. All I need now is for you to willingly become my mate. So louse will you become my wife?" Was the matter of fact question.

Totally stunned by the statement and fact that Neuro would actually ask her to do something rather than demand the young woman stood completely still, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Maggot you are losing brain cells standing that way. Maybe this was not a good ideal it seems to be too much for your feeble brain to comprehend." The demon stated irritably.

Yako finally found her voice and with very sure words she answered his question. "Yes Neuro I will be your wife if you will be my husband"

"That goes without saying you stupid girl you cannot be one if I am not the other." he reprimanded

"Then yes I will be your wife Neuro." Yako stated

With that Neuro released his grip on her head and handed her a pen. The designs on the pen made it apparent that it was Neuro's. And like all demonic tools it caused Yako pain. There was a prick on her hand and the pen absorbed the blood. Yako paid no attention to the discomfort and signed her name to the register than handed the paper and pen to Neuro. He also signed all the while looking more and more like the Cheshire cat with the demonic grin of his.

"The pen uses the user's blood to make ink. The same for me as for you." The signatures on the paper glowed a little then settled in to the paper as permanent marks.

"Now for the rings" Neuro said reaching for Yako's hand. If she didn't know better she would think that he was excited. The look on his face was equivalent to the look he got when faced with a difficult mystery.

Yako held out her left hand so Neuro could place the ring on her finger but he took her right hand and placed a ring in it. "We must put the rings on at the same time."

Holding the ring in their right hands and holding their left hands out they both started to place the rings on each other's fingers.

"Yako I will be your partner and mate till the end of time. You will be mine forever. You will be by my side for always and not allowed to leave me ever"

"Neuro I will be your wife and partner as long as you will have me till I am no more. May I not disappoint you and be worthy to be by your side forever."

And with that they placed the rings on each other's fingers. With a demonic flair of energy and much pain to Yako the bond was complete. She looked down at the rings on their fingers to notice that on both hands the rings had fused with the skin.

"This is a permanent bond we will know where each other is at all times. And you will have to go with me when I go home. The bond is unquestionable the mark on you is mine and it tells everyone that you are mine. And that I am also claimed and that no one else may have me."

"Now it is time for the honeymoon. Come here my mate and let us perform our marriage duties."

Yako was a little bit nervous she had never even been kissed so she did not know what to expect.

A grinning demon closed the distance between them grabbed her by the face and flung her across the room into the wall. Yako stumbled to her feet.

"What was that for?" she yelled at him

"Hmmm do you not know how demons mate?"

"No, I don't know completely how humans mate either but the books and magazines I read said nothing about throwing the bride around the room."

"Well I shall amend the mating ritual a little so that your intellect can understand it. Demons fight before they mate the more intense the fight the better the coupling. But since you are not familiar with that form of mating we will go by human rules for the most part this time."

With that he crossed the room grabbed Yako and forcefully pinned her to the wall.

"Now what should I do next?" he purred. Yako gulped not wanting to admit that what Neuro was doing to her was actually arousing, her mind in turmiol, something making her stomach burn with a deep heat of need that had nothing to do with food.

Neuro lowered his head to the line of her neck and inhaled. "MMMMM" was the sound he made then ever so lightly flicked his tongue to trace the pulse there.

Yako was expecting the burn of his saliva but all she got was a warm tingling feeling that went all the way to her toes and she let out a slight moan before catching herself.

"You like that my little louse?" He chuckled slightly continuing his exploration enjoying the change in her scent signaling that she was aroused.

Neuro gleefully moved his exploration to the lobe of her ear where he bit down using his sharp teeth to pierce the tender lobe. Yako let out a yelp of surprise to the unexpected pinch of pain. Neuro then used his tongue to trace over the small hole to seal it off after placing a small demonic batteries earring on her fat little lobe.

"Now you will have one more mark on you that will tell others that you are mine" the demon purred surveying his handy work. The young woman touched the earring gently with her fingers exploring what it was. With a smile she told him "Now you need to put a matching one on the other side." And turned her head to give him a full view of the other side of her neck and the empty ear lobe. The demon let out a low growl and provided the same attention to the other side that he had to the previous.

"Now wife what shall I do to you next?" He asked into her neck quite pleased with himself.

"I don't know Neuro, but how about I do this" Yako stated rasing her hands to touch the sides of his face tracing his cheek bones and lacing her fingers into his hair. She had always wanted to touch it. His hair had frequently appeared to move on its own and now she found out that it truly did. The gold and purple locks curled around her fingers and the demon let out a contented growl that surprised the girl. And that with the little bit of encouragement Yako started to caress the interweaving locks.

Neuro had the most contented look on his face she had ever seen and Yako could not help but to pull his face closer to hers. She tentatively brushed her lips across his closed ones. With that small touch Neuros eyes flew wide open and caught her eyes in his gaze. And what she saw there made her whole frame shiver, after the inital surprise there was unadulterated pure desire that would make anyone week in the knees. With a growl he leaned forward and claimed her lips with furious desire. Her hands that were still wrapped in his hair tightened into fists pulling him even closer to her loosing her self to the kiss.

* * *

**And that is what the little plot bunny put into my head when I was bored**

**I do not know if I will continue or not I know that I have two other stories in the works **

**My mind will not come up with the next part for them but I promise to write more soon.**

**Thank you for reading please give me a review so I know if you like it or not. Praise is preferable but criticism is welcome also how else will I get better?**

**Milissa**

* * *

**Thank you for reading Hope your day was a good one the story kind of ran away from what it started out as **

**And please let me know if there are still mistakes. I tried my best to remove them all but seriously please let me know where the mistakes are so I can fix them.**

**Let me know if it is ok or if I totally failed ;)**

**Edited 9/12/2012 fixed many mistakes and am sorry for all those who had to deal with them**


End file.
